Peach Cobbler
by MotherDisappointment
Summary: A short, one-shot about a slave and an annoying cat who talks dirty and has no boundaries. (not for children opening to Animal Crossing for Gamecube)


Sunday arrived a whole day early. He was never one to ride the train alone, let alone travel without his mistress. But she had asked him to go ahead and speak with their new land lord, to settle everything before his "family" (a term he used loosely) arrived tommorow. And well... it's not like he would say no to ' _her.'_

The bells jingled in his pocket. His fingers played with the hard egdes, lost in a daze as he watched the scenery blur through the window. The train jolted a few times as pine trees turned to open feilds. Cows - the slave kind that walk on four hooves - wandered like dull specks before a factory. Sunday gulped thickly and setted back down, his fideting fingers rising from bells to the horns atop his head.

They felt too heavy, too obvious to the few passangers. Well... one passenger. It was an old boar woamn, holding her turnips. She was dozing off, paying no mind to the lonely half-breed and his purse of coin. Sunday calmed down. It's not like anyone would mess with him. Not with his leather collar strapped around his throat and the gleaming silver of his tags. It soothed his heartrate. That, and this far out in animal country, Sunday wasn't too sure he'd see any humans. They were always more invasive than animals.

The back door slide open. The train jolted again and Sunday's ass jumped from the seat with a bounce. The cat - a blue feline with white markings and wide, teasing eyes - walked gracefully. He was a bit stout, a little round in the mid section, but the energetic vibrancy that ripped a smiled across his face was overwhelming. Sunday's already red, rosy cheeks grew hot. He looked out the window. Animals had a bad habit of not wearing pants, and despite the decent amount of soft fur covering his... ahem... areas... it seemed indecent to stare.

"Excuse me, you care if I take a seat?"

"Oh!" Sunday stuttered over his tonuge and scrambled to regain control of it. He managed to, as politely as he could manage, ask the cat to take the opposite booth. The cat hopped in smoothly, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, what's a little thing like you doing way out here."

His cheeks flushed further, but Sunday faintly thought how ironic that was, coming from the feline. He simply looked away, through the glass, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't discuss this. My Mistress will be waiting for me when I get off."

A lie. No one would be there when he arrived at his destination, but the cat's big eyes felt gross, drooling over his legs and the green tights pulled up over them. He shifted.

"A mistress, huh? I don't see any mistress."

Sunday's heart skipped a beat. "Please, sir."

"Please, what," The cat got up and, before Sunday realized what he was doing, siddled up next to him. A furry arm slid over his shoulders. Sunday froze and let him do as he pleased. There was no law that said he couldn't.

"My Mistress will be-"

"Runaway, huh? You know, I could steal you away right now. You ar equite the cutie. And I'm sure you'd love my cock up your tight, little ass, right?"

Sunday jumped and struggled to slid out of the booth, but the ct slid his arm frimly around his waist and purred into his neck. Sunday froze, like a deer in headlights, and strained against the sharp prick of teeth over taut skin. The cat humped a few times, his purring rumbling louder like a brewing storm, as he hauled Sunday into his lap. The young man whined helplessly, feeling something hard and prickly through the thin fabric of his tights. His shorts had been moved aside, a prodding paw groping his ass.

"What a nice fucking body." The cat purred. He licked a strip up Sunday's ear. The paws went up to his chest, squeezed his breasts and scratched thin lines through his shirt. Sunday panted, his own groin growing hot and itchy. The turnip boar slept through all this, her snores as good as white noise in the background.

"My Mistress-"

"MRWAHAHAH!" The cat laughed, his head bobbing in time with the beat. "Nice try, my new little cock sleeve. But you- oh- OH!" The cat bounced back, the jinlge of Sunday's tags quivering. The young human fell away and the cat laughed again, mithrlessly.

"Shit, shouldn't have been so hasty, huh?" he said, almost apologetic. "Your ass belongs to the Nook family, huh? Didn't realize your mistress was related to my old buddy."

"Buddy...?"

"Me and old Nook?" The cat asked teasingly, as if an erection wasn't visibly bright between his legs. He touched it while he spoke, eyeing Sunday up and down. "Let me guess. You're going to Nookings?"

Sunday nodded, although hesitantly. "My Mistress has asked me to give Mr. Nook his payment a day before she arrives." His words were barred, timidly daring the cat to try and defy them. "He knows I am arriving. My Mistress is his niece."

"Huh, small world," The cat grinned. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you get there. Safe and sound."


End file.
